<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Новое начало? by Sovenok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475032">Новое начало?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovenok/pseuds/Sovenok'>Sovenok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF RDJ&amp;Stark 2020; тексты низкого рейтинга [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fix-It, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 21:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovenok/pseuds/Sovenok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF RDJ&amp;Stark 2020; тексты низкого рейтинга [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Новое начало?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/gifts">fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>В глазах потемнело, и он провалился в ничто.<br/>
Вокруг было пусто и тихо. Он опять висел в пустоте, только вот костюма на нем не было, как, впрочем, и портала, читаури и звезд.<br/>
Бездна и тишина.<br/>
Последние мгновения жизни вспышками мелькали перед внутренним взором.<br/>
Вот он видит Стрейнджа, показывающего ему последний шанс.<br/>
Вот он рядом с Таносом. Боль сводит все тело. Но вот он — шанс!<br/>
Мгновение — и он чувствует, как камни занимают свое место у него на перчатке. Один, два... Шестой встает с ощутимым щелчком.<br/>
Последний шанс. И губы растягиваются в привычную когда-то ухмылку. Вот он. Последний шанс.<br/>
Боль нарастает. Он ощущает всем телом, всей душой льющуюся сквозь него силу.<br/>
Мгновение. Щелчок...<br/>
И сил не остается.<br/>
Вот он шанс. Вот она — цена за победу. Перед глазами встает Морган. «Папочка...» Паучок... Ему хочется улыбнуться. Ведь он вернулся. Его приемный сынишка.<br/>
Пеппер...<br/>
— Пеп... — голос не подчиняется. Силы уходят, а боль, скручивающая его, становится все сильнее.<br/>
— ...<br/>
Мгновение... И он проваливается в пустоту...<br/>
<br/>
Бездна. Его опять окружает бездна. Но боли нет.<br/>
Пеппер. Морган. Питер.<br/>
Его семья жива. И Танос больше не вернется. Улыбка мелькает на губах.<br/>
<br/>
— Кто ты?<br/>
<br/>
Голос раздается отовсюду.<br/>
Он оглядывается. Пустота все так же окружает его со всех сторон.<br/>
<br/>
— Кто ты? Откуда ты? — и голос тоже. Он вновь звучит отовсюду. — Ответь!<br/>
Тони чувствует, словно кто-то обхватил его плечи и тряхнул его.<br/>
<br/>
— Тони. Я Тони Старк.<br/>
<br/>
— Кто ты такой, Тони Старк?<br/>
<br/>
Он прикрыл глаза и резко выдохнул. Ощущение рук исчезло, но Тони вдруг ощутил ставшее будто материальным любопытство того, кто спрашивал.<br/>
<br/>
Внезапно пустота мигнула, и Старк оказался посреди уютной гостиной. Не той хайтековской, что была у него до прихода Таноса, а скорее той, которую они с Пеппер создали в доме у озера после рождения Морган. Большой диван у полыхающего огнем камина. Огромная белая шкура, брошенная на пол перед ним. Огромные панорамные окна, за которыми, портя весь вид, мерцала странным светом пустота.<br/>
<br/>
— Расскажи. — Голос все так же звучит ниоткуда и отовсюду.<br/>
<br/>
Устроившись на диване, Тони посмотрел на огонь, и заговорил. Слова рождались сами. Его жизнь будто стремилась выйти наружу, показать все победы и поражения, чувства и ощущения.<br/>
Его собственная жизнь. Он помнил все. Словно смерть смыла все преграды времени, и каждый миг его жизни предстал во всей яркости, словно произошел только что.<br/>
Только теперь Тони, будто проживая свою жизнь заново, мог пересмотреть свои поступки. Увидеть победы и поражения с другой стороны. Слова лились. А на душе копилась горечь. Собственный мир рушился, открывая за собой новые горизонты.<br/>
<br/>
— Интересная у тебя была жизнь, мальчик... Но мне нравится. Не хочу чтобы ты исчезал...<br/>
Пространство залило оранжевым светом и все исчезло.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Голова раскалывалась. Видно вчера он слишком сильно перебрал.<br/>
Тони с трудом поднялся с кровати... и с ужасом уставился на панорамное окно своей спальни в Башне Старка. Перед глазами мелькали страшные картины прошлого, а за окнами занимался рассвет.<br/>
<br/>
— Мистер Старк. — Раздавшийся голос Джарвиса заставил Тони вздрогнуть. — Звонила мисс Поттс и просила вас не забыть о собрании совета директоров. Вы обязательно должны на нем присутствовать.<br/>
Едва дослушав речь, Тони метнулся в ванную комнату и с ужасом уставился на себя розлива 11-го года. В груди мерцал реактор, а седины в волосах было куда как меньше.<br/>
— Джарвис, какое сейчас число? — Ужас пополам со странным предвкушением бурлили в крови, словно волшебный коктейль.<br/>
— Странный вопрос, сэр. Десятое декабря 2011 года.<br/>
<br/>
«Еще один шанс? — Тони смотрел на себя, и шальная улыбка расплывалась на губах. — Еще один.»</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>